This invention relates to a copying machine using a photosensitive sheet and a cartridge for accommodating the photosensitive sheet used for such a copying machine.
A conventional copying machine using a photosensitive sheet is provided with a light-shielding box-like casing therein for accommodating a photosensitive sheet in a light-shielded state, in which a core with the photosensitive sheet wound thereon and two flanges provided on the opposite ends of the core are rotatably supported. In use, a leading tape attached to the photosensitive sheet is taken out through an opening formed in the casing. In general, photosensitive sheets have different sensitivities and other characteristics depending on conditions of manufacturing them. Accordingly, when the copying machine is used, an operating condition in accordance with a cartridge loaded in the copying machine must be set. Therefore, information needed for the operating conditions in the copying machine is shown on the cartridge. More specifically, information necessary for correction of the operating condition in the copying machine is shown by providing a correction code on the casing of the cartridge or by providing a bar code on the leading film.
However, in the conventional copying machine in which the cartridge comprising a light-shielding box-like casing for accommodating a roll of photosensitive sheet wound on the core, it is necessary to open and close a body cover of the copying machine when a cartridge is replaced.
In addition, the conventional cartridge exclusively uses a light-shielding box-like casing for accommodating the photosensitive sheet wound on the core. The casing increases the size and price of the cartridge. This problem has been a cause of a high running cost of the conventional copying machine using such a cartridge.
Further, in a conventional cartridge whose casing has a printed correction code, a user is liable to input erroneously the information indicated by the correction codes to the copying machine. Besides, the operation of inputting the information needs a keyboard and is therefore cumbersome and time-consuming.
In the case of the conventional cartridge, in which a bar code is printed on its leading film, the bar code is printed only on a leading end portion of the leading film. Therefore, after the leading end portion has been taken up, the bar code can no longer be read out. Moreover, the leading film can be readily bent, thus making it difficult to read the code with a sensor and readily causing an erroneous reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,653 granted to Hideo YOSHIHARA discloses an image recording apparatus using a cartridge comprising an exclusive casing for accommodating a photosensitive sheet wound on a core. Since the cartridge with the exclusive casing in its body is used in the apparatus, it has a drawback of the necessity of opening and closing the body or the casing of the apparatus when the cartridge is replaced.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,362 granted to Shigeyuki HAYASHI discloses a cartridge comprising an exclusive casing. Since this cartridge uses such a casing, its size is increased thereby. In addition, the use of the casing increases the cost of the cartridge as a whole.